Of Sues and Sennen Items
by Rashomon Aetelier
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Yuugi Muutou are brought face to face with a creature of terrible evil known as the Mary Sue and a secret society of bishonen hunters known as the B.R.A.
1. Enter the Sue

**Disclaimers:** Nope. Don't own YGO. Hell, I don't even own the BRA. It was a collective effort between a few friends and I. I do own this Snickers bar I'm snacking on as I type. Cicero F. Kahran, Stefan "Skye Fiinix" Virrocci, Alexandra Virrocci and Defiance Craven appear c/o Rokuryu Studios. Authors mentioned as BRA agents belong to themselves.

**Author's Note:** Ah, lychees. They inspire me. Now then, there will be familiar faces in this chapter. If you want to be mentioned as an agent in this fic or maybe others that might follow, leave me a note in yer comments. (Highly appreciated) On with the fic then. By the by, to those unfamiliar with my line of fiction, here's a glossary.

Mary Sue – An OC usually paired up with a canon character. Usually made by some rabid fangirl or another, tends to be annoyingly perfect in every single way. May have kickasz powahs.

BRA – The Bishonen Rescue Agency, an agency composed of fangirls and their original characters who have, in one way or another, wisened up and have joined the crusade against manic fangirls and mary sues. Their field agent is Cicero Kahran, herself once a Mary Sue.

The BRA Sue Saga II:  
Of Sues and Sennen Items

* * *

_Domino City_

_1625H_

Mokuba Kaiba couldn't help but feel that he was being followed. It seemed to be a familiar sensation, that of being trailed every time he left the mansion to buy the groceries or take a stroll to the local arcade. Glancing over his shoulder, he breathed in and decided to make a run for it. If he was lucky, he'd be able to escape them this time. Footfalls followed his own, echoing each the boy made.

Not again.

NOT again!

A bunch of street thugs followed him. It was getting ridiculous, really. Almost everyday, he'd been trailed by the occasional punk, delinquent, street thug (like today), a ramen cart vendor last Tuesday and once the police even though he was sure he paid for the ice cream cone he had bought. If his Niisama had bribed the people of Domino to chase him daily to give him a measure of a workout, it wasn't funny anymore. With a cry of displeasure, the younger Kaiba sibling ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Of course, he could always wait for the mysterious ladies who saved him every so often. That was even odder than all the people who chased him everyday.

Mokuba ran on, hurrying into an alleyway which he knew he could use to escape the thugs. Some instinct in him battled for dominance, though. That was a dead end! He wouldn't be able to run from there. "We've got you now, kid!" laughed a gruff voice.

There.

This always happened, too.

With a whimper, Mokuba crouched down and waited for the worse. Of course, he could always leap over that trashcan and get out of the alleyway. He was also smaller than these thugs. He could run right inbetween their legs to safety but he did nothing of the sort. He stayed put and cowered for some odd reason as if something had ordered him to remain there and wait for rescue. "Hey you! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" cried a voice.

There it was.

His mysterious rescuer of the day.

He could hear the punks being beaten. One by one, his pursuers fled the alleyway. Cracking one eye open, Mokuba caught sight of a VERY pretty lady. Her hair fell to her waist, a shimmering shade of light pink that, even though she had been in a fight was not in the least out of place and still remained to smell rather strongly of every single pleasant scent known to man. Welcoming cerulean eyes shimmered at him with the trust and calm of an angel from the heavens. "Are you alright…?" she asked, voice soft and tender, radiating the same calm one could get from one's mother. Mokuba nodded and took her outstretched hand.

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!"

Both Mokuba and the mysterious lady were startled by the sudden battle cry. A rather tall man dressed in only white leaped from a nearby building, sword pointed out at the pink haired female. Other females began to rappel down from surrounding buildings, forming a circle around Mokuba and his rescuer. Some brandished knives, others swords, a few had guns and one carried a plunger.

The man stepped forward, sword still drawn. "Michiru 'Michi' Sawada, I hearby place you under arrest in the name of the B.R.A." he glowered, eyes narrowing at the woman. At this, the pink haired one began to acquire a nearly cat like appearance, eyes narrowing dangerously at the man. "So you've come after me, eh, Skye?" she hissed. Mokuba dashed behind a nearby crate. Things didn't look good.

The female raised her hand to the heavens, showing a bangle that seemed to be made of thrift store gold and had the symbol of a Sennen Item upon it. "Secure the item!" the one called Skye cried, turning to the agents. A bright light that smelled rather strongly of said pleasant items mentioned above flooded the alleyway. The light died down to show that the pink haired woman was gone and was replaced by what seemed to be another woman. This one had deep red hair, steely blue eyes, a red dominatrix suit and was just (to put it simply) as scary as hell.

"Commander!" cried another of the agents.

"What do we do! Seems she's got a Sennen Item!"

Skye rolled his eyes. "Don't pay attention to it. Even though this may be her 'yami' form, she can't hurt us." He replied, sword turned to the 'yami'. "Everyone knows all Yamis are good for are winning Duel Monster matches."

"But Commander!" protested the same agent. "This is a Sue Yami. Everyone knows they can do anything from dueling, to fighting, to laundry, to making the best ever tasting muffins the world has ever known! " Skye let out a half hearted sigh. "And you think I give a shit? We outnumber her. Alex! Get Mokuba out of here! Strike Team, FIRE AT WILL!" he ordered.

Out of the shadows and dodging gunfire, sword and knife slashes and the occasional flying plunger, another woman came over to where Mokuba hid. "Mokuba Kaiba?" she asked with a small smile. Mokuba nearly jumped out of his skin but turned to this female. Hopefully, she was nothing like the weird one with the pink hair. The one Skye called Alex smiled, taking his hand.

"Don't worry. We're the good guys."

Alex brought Mokuba out of the alley and away from what seemed to be an all out war. They didn't stop running until Alex brough him to a nearby hamburger joint and bought them both a bit of a meal. Mokuba didn't say a word and stared down as he munched on his cheeseburger. Finally, however, he was able to break the silence.

"Do you want to meet with Niisan, too?" he asked.

Alex blinked and tilted her head in what seemed to be a manner close to curiosity. "All the ladies who save me and buy me food want to meet my Niisan." He explained. Shaking her head, Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Goodness no, Mokuba. As wonderful a man I'm sure Seto Kaiba is, I already have a boyfriend, thank you." She chuckled. The silence resumed until Alex spoke once more. "Forgive my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alexandra Virrocci. That man you saw dressed in white is my brother, Stefan. He and I were asked to come here and save you and your brother. We are agents of the BRA." She managed.

"…So you sell women's…?" Mokuba asked, starting to blush.

"Heavens no. The BRA is an acronym." Alex replied.

Before she could say anything more, the familiar sound of a cellphone going off alerted both of them. Alex reached beneath her skirt slit, pulling out her cellphone which was secured to her thigh via a hip garter. "Virrocci." She prompted, answering the call.

_Kaiba Manor _

_1745H_

"Agent Venus?" Cicero asked, holding the collar of her trenchcoat up to her mouth. "Do you have the little horse with you?" The other agents who accompanied her remained in the shadows of the foliage that surrounded the Kaiba mansion, waiting for the signal from the spy they had sent into the mansion.

"Absolutely, Cicero, dear. Mokuba's right here and safe." Alex replied.

"Dammit, Alex!" Cicero barked. "Use the codenames! Status."

A sigh came from the other side of the two-way radio. "Fine. Little horse is secured. Target is being intercepted by the Strike Team. Heading to your location." Alex replied, a bit exasperated. Cicero nodded. "Good. I have yet to check in with Snake on his status but so far, Squad A is on standby." She replied. "Why are you so paranoid, Cicero? No one's listening in…" Alex groaned.

"You never know." Cicero replied.

"Dark Dragon out."

As Cicero broke the call, she couldn't help but blink as everyone caught sight of her setting her collar back down and began to stifle their silent guffaws. "What!" she demanded, raising an eyebrow in irritation. Suddenly, her communicator beeped once, alerting her of an incoming transmission. The collar was folded up again and the call was received with an ominous "It's me. (1)"

_Domino City_

_Very Familiar Card Store_

_1756H_

Defiance blinked as he heard the peals of laughter from the other side of his communicator and Cicero snapping at the rest of the agents with her to shut up lest they blow their cover. "What's up, Snake?" Cicero asked after the laughter had finally died down. Defiance just blinked and leaned against a nearby wall. "I was just wondering… how much is retail for a Celtic Guardian coz I think they got it cheaper here." he asked, a nervous smile playing on his lips. The agent had to hold the communicator away from his ear as his senior commander spoke. "DAMMIT, SNAKE, THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOU TO GO CARD SHOPPING FOR THE REST OF US! WHERE'S YOUR CLIENT!" Cicero demanded.

"Um… he's not back from school yet so… I decided to wait in his grampa's store. That ok, commander?" he asked, smiling nervously. "Yeah… yeah, that's ok. Look, tell the agents with you I expect you guys to tail your client to school tomorrow." Cicero sighed, finally catching her breath. Defiance was about to speak when the bell on the front door jangled. "Grandpa, I'm home and I brought a friend over for dinner. She's a transfer student!" Yuugi smiled as he entered the store.

Defiance turned back to the communicator.

"Boss, we got a major problem here." He sighed.  
-END OF CHAPTER 1-

* * *

(1) OK, this I couldn't help. In the Cartoon Network dub of YGO, Seto answers incoming transmissions with a deep, very serious 'It's me'. I couldn't help but poke fun at it. XD

Whoo! Now the story begins. My apologies for OOCness.

Liked it, loved it?  
Loathed it?

Review!


	2. So much for living quarters

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YuGiOh. Hell, I don't even own the BRA. It was a collective effort between a few friends and I. I do own this Snickers bar I'm snacking on as I type. Cicero F. Kahran, Stefan "Skye Fiinix" Virrocci, Alexandra Virrocci and Defiance Craven appear c/o Rokuryu Studios. Authors mentioned as BRA agents belong to themselves.  
**Author's Note**: Hmm… anyone like it so far? Sue bashing's fun. Got rid of the prologue. Drove readers away.

The BRA Sue Saga II  
Of Sues and Sennen Items

* * *

_Kaiba Manor  
__1810 H_

The thought that Seto Kaiba left a female tied up on the richly carpeted floor of his office gave quite the wrong impression for anyone. It made quite the innuendo but it was also a known fact that he didn't exactly have his eye on any female whatsoever.

That day though, there wasn't only one girl tied up in his office.

There were at least four.

Cold steely eyes met equally cold steely amber. Of course, with all the yelling and screaming Cicero did during her last transmission the various guards around Kaiba Manor were alerted. The agents stood no chance. As far as they were concerned, there were trespassers. The fact that trespassers got as far as the front door went to show that security was lax. Seto would not stand for it.

Heads would roll.

Someone would be fired that day.

The one that seemed like the leader glared up at them all from the throng of tied up females. She seemed like the hard headed type and frankly, the type that just didn't let up even though she was saying was utter nonsense. And what a potty mouth.

"Dammit!" the rabid one cried. "I tell ya that you and your brother are in danger!" Seto raised an eyebrow. Now that was the biggest load of nonsense he had ever heard. With a sigh of disapproval, he turned away. "Get these intruders out of here…" he ordered. One of his bodyguards saluted and picked up the loudest one by the heels of her rubber shoes and was about to throw her out an open window. "H… hey! What the hell!" she began to protest and turned to her cohorts.

"Niichan?" asked a voice from a door.

Cicero breathed a sigh of relief as she turned to see the newcomers. Never in her life had she been happy to see Mokuba. "Alex!" she sobbed cheerfully, seeing the familiar female behind the younger Kaiba sibling. "Alex, get me outta here!' Cicero cried.

Mokuba gasped when he caught sight of the agent being held up by her ankles, white trenchcoat flopping all over her face and making her look like a giant white bat. "Niichan, stop!" he protested. "Yeah! Stop!" Cicero agreed with a huff. Seto turned his eyes to his brother, a bit curious as to whom he had brought with him this time. "They're here to help!" Mokuba continued, letting Alexandra enter the room.

_Domino City  
__Right outside Very Familiar Card Shop  
__1830H_

Defiance tried to remain civil as he left the dwelling, keeping his eyes on the exchange student that had followed Yuugi home like a lost little puppy. When they were alone, golden eyes narrowed at the female behind his usual pair of shades. "Don't play innocent, Alicia. I know who you are." Defiance growled.

The female had introduced herself as Alicia Mayheart, an exchange student from America whom Yuugi had been asked to show around campus. Apparently, around campus also seemed to mean 'bring home and have dinner with'. She merely smiled, deep green eyes turning to Defiance. "Whatever do you mean…?" she asked, seemingly innocent indeed.

"You're one of them, aren't you…?" Defiance glowered.

"One of who?"

"Them…"

Alicia's own eyes narrowed, matching the cold glower of the teen's. "And I guess your one of those bra people, huh?" she asked. Defiance couldn't help but shudder. The misuse of the word your, the grunt at the end; there was no doubt about it. "Alicia Mayheart, I arrest-" Defiance began but couldn't finish his statement. Alicia shoved him aside and ran off into the darkened streets of Domino.

Defiance picked himself up from the street. At least he had a name he could give the others. With a grunt, he leaned against a nearby wall and pulled out his cellphone.

_Kaiba Manor  
__1832H_

The sudden beeping caught everyone's attention. Cicero blinked, nearly passing out from the fact that all the blood had begun to rush from her head. It took her a moment to realize the beeping came from her communicator. Her collar now forced by gravity to dangle near her mouth, she managed a small, nervous and rather apologetic grin before acknowledging it.

"It's…" she began and blinked up at her companions who began giggling. With a pout, she gave a small sigh. "Kahran here. What's the news?" she asked, resigned. "Sey?" came Defiance's voice from the other side. "Everything ok there?" he asked. Cicero managed a little growl as she struggled to get free. "I'm kinda… tied up at the moment, Def. Didja find the Sue?"

"She's right where headquarters said she'd be. Had dinner at the Muutou residence just a few minutes ago." Defiance reported. Cicero merely smirked when she noticed she had Seto's attention. "Def, remind me to kiss you later. Contact you in a few. Have to educate the stables. Kahran out." She chuckled.

"Please put me down now?"

_Domino City  
__Cheap Motel  
_1832H

Skye couldn't help but wonder just what the others were doing. With a yawn, he flopped down onto the bed in the one motel room he could afford (considering the horrible budget the BRA gave him?) and lay on his side. "Nami?" he asked, sitting up a moment and turning to an agent who was busily clacking away at a laptop.

"Yeah?" asked the agent without even looking up.

"Any word from Sey and the others?"

"Nope."

"Thought so."

With a yawn, Skye shut his eyes and was about to return to what seemed to be his first nap in a long time when a loud crash came from outside. After Skye had picked himself up off the floor, he turned to some of the other agents in the room who had begun to arm themselves with the aforementioned guns, knives, swords and solitary plunger.

"It's the sue, sir! The second one!" called an agent.

"Well, let's go get her, men!" Skye ordered.

"Girls."

"Whatever!"

_Kaiba Manor  
__1839H_

"So you mean to tell us… I am being followed by a…." Seto prompted. "A Mary Sue." Cicero explained, grumbling as she smoothed her now roughed up trenchcoat down. Seto merely raised an eyebrow. "Listen," Alex began and turned to Mokuba. "How many times this week were you chased by strangers?" Mokuba blinked up at her, nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie he held in thought.

"Once a day." He finally said.

"And how many times have you been saved by a mysterious woman?"

"During every attack."

Alex turned up to her senior officer. "The evidence of a Sue in the area." She concluded. Cicero looked up from her rumpled coat, pacing a few times just to get the tail to flutter before turning to Seto. "We think they're after you." She finished, kicking the tail of her coat with a grunt.

Seto merely sat in quiet contemplation.

The only sound in the room was Cicero pacing.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cicero finally asked again, breaking the silence. "They want you so badly, they're pretending to rescue Mokuba here." "Pretending?" asked Alex, three agents and two bodyguards. Cicero nodded. "Sues create illusions. These illusions are apparently made to chase down Mokuba and appear to be defeated the minute the sue comes." She explained.

Still, Seto watched her with the same cold, calculating look. "Get them out of here." He finally ordered. Cicero blinked at him. "You didn't believe a word I said, didn't you!" she demanded.

"Not a word."

"Fine!"

Cicero growled. "Girls, they don't need to throw us out." She huffed. "We're leaving." With that, she turned to the doors of the office with a flourish, coattail flaring behind her. She blinked at the sudden realization. "By the by, Seto…" she grinned, waiting for the others to leave the room before her.

"You're not the only one in this room with a floppy coat."

The door shut with an ominous slam.

Silence washed over the group as Cicero led them from the manor. "Thanks a lot, Commander." Grunted an agent named Raiha. "You just got us kicked out of our ticket to class A living accommodations!" "Yeah!" Agreed another named Kairen. "Why'd you pick a fight with him anyway?" Cicero merely smirked as she shoved her hands in her pockets. "Just wanted to prove my coat's fluffier than his." She grinned.

"Wonder why it's so big, anyway." She added.

"You think he's compensating?" Raiha wondered.

The sound of gunfire broke the conversation. "Get down!" Cicero cried, dashing to the direction of the gunfire after shoving her agents down. "Skye?" she asked, seeing a familiar figure in white leading an assault against a single female. "Sey, glad to see you here." He called over the gunshots, continuing to hurry after the girl. Cicero nodded to the agents with her and gave chase. "This one of the sues?" she asked.

"Two outta two." Skye agreed and continued to run.

Suddenly, the girl just disappeared. Skye stepped on the breaks, dust gathering at his heels as he caught his breath. "What the hell…?" he wondered. Cicero merely glanced ahead, sensing the retreating aura.

"Guys… methinks we've got another Sennen item." She reported.

The cries of 'Not again' and several variations thereof echoed through the members of the gathered agents. "Guess we don't have a choice. We gotta tail these guys through school." Cicero sighed, fingers raking through her hair. Skye merely nodded. "Will do." He agreed before turning to the rest.

"Uh.. I thought you guys were tailing Seto?"

Cicero just grinned.

"It's kinda a crazy story, Skye." She explained.

* * *

-END OF CHAPTER TWO- 

Next chapter won't come until later in the week.  
I need to be in school. -groan-  
Liked it? Loved it?  
Loathed it?  
Reveiew!


	3. Two Sues, Two Targets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YuGiOh. Hell, I don't even own the BRA. It was a collective effort between a few friends and I. I do own this Snickers bar I'm snacking on as I type. Cicero F. Kahran, Stefan "Skye Fiinix" Virrocci, Alexandra Virrocci and Defiance Craven appear c/o Rokuryu Studios. Authors mentioned as BRA agents belong to themselves.

**Author's Note**: Hmm… this isn't as popular as "Hiwatari and the Mary Sue Hunt". Considering the number of Sues in this section, I thought people would like it. Oh well. Write on I will for the sake of my reviewers!

Of Sues and Sennen Items

_

* * *

Domino City_

_On the way to School_

_0645H(_1)

"As far as anyone's concerned, we've been studying here for years now, everyone got that?" Cicero asked, placing her hands in her pockets as she walked ahead of the pack of agents on the way to school. Mere grunts here and there and a few complaining grumbles were all the rest gave as acknowledgement to her words. "Guys?" Cicero asked, blinking as she turned to face the crowd.

Every female agent was seen fussing with their uniform.

"Commander, the skirt's too short." Complained Dri.

"The colour clashes with my eyes!" said Raiha.

"I'm wearing what Anzu's wearing!" Kairen cried in realization.

"Why d'you get to wear the male uniform?" demanded Nami.

Cicero just smirked. "No way are you going to get me to wear pink." She replied calmly. The female agents following couldn't help but utter a groan.

"Hey Ootogi! Wait up!" called a voice from behind the pack. "Ootogi?" Nami wondered, glancing at whoever called them. "We're not bringing…" she began when everyone's gaze suddenly turned to Defiance and his mass of spiked lavender hair(2). "Makes sense." Cicero smirked before turning around.

"Katsuya Jonouchi? What can we do for you?" she asked.

Jonouchi blinked, skidding to a halt before the pack of agents. "Sorry bout that. I… kinda mistook you for someone else." He grinned. "We figured." Raiha laughed. Defiance blinked curiously, still a bit lost at the whole situation.

"Jono-kun!" called another voice.

All agents turned at the sound.

They knew that voice and knew it well.

The smell of fresh baked cookies and perfume filled the air, the scent so strong the agents felt as if they were about to gag when they caught the lightest whiff of it. "Michi.." Cicero glowered, eyes narrowing at the sight of the Sue. "Cicero." Michiru glowered back, eyes shimmering with the crackle of rivalry before reverting to the usual smiling cheer that lay in them. The female latched herself onto Jonouchi's arm. Already, the poor boy turned such a deep shade of pink, he seemed to be part of the Sue.

"I guess you guys met.." he finally managed to stammer.

"Just for business." Kairen growled.

By that time, Jonouchi had turned into a mindless pile of mush. "Business.. you guys oughta take It easy… don't wanna end up like Moneybags over there." He drooled, loving the feel of a female clinging to his arm. Cicero's gaze immediately turned, as did Michiru's, both catching sight of a very familiar limousine that made its way down the road. "Seto Kaiba." The two said at the same time.

Michiru put on the sweetest smile and detatched herself from Jonouchi. "You go on to class, ok, Jono-kun? I'll show these newcomers around." She laughed and shoved him off. Jonouchi managed to wave, though rather stupidly at the Sue and the agents before heading off, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Newcomers, my arse." Cicero grunted.

"You're not gonna get Kaiba!" Kairen growled.

"Or Yuugi." Raiha agreed.

The Sue merely smirked. "I'm not going to even try to go after the little pipsqueak. The Dragon King's all mine and there's nothing you can do about it." She laughed. Cicero blinked, blinking as she heard that remark. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys in class!" the Sue giggled and skipped off to latch onto someone else's arm.

The agents watched their commander twitch…

And wave a fist in anger at the Sue…

And finally yell…

"Dragon King! I'M the Dragon King!" she cried.

_In the Hallway_

_On the Way to Class_

_0650H_

The Commander fumed the whole way to school, though whether at the Sue or the Sue's given title to Seto as Dragon King, no one knew nor wished to ask. No one wanted to break the silence the Sue brought into their ranks. Defiance lagged behind, eyes scanning the crowd for sight of either one of their targets or either one of the Sues. "Guys?" Cicero asked, turning to the rest. "Has anyone seen the other Sue?" Defiance looked up at that. "Not too many got sight of her when she was making her getaway last night. Sorry." He replied.

Defiance looked contemplative for a moment and turned to the rest. "Tell you what, boss. We split up for now. Nami, Kairen and I'll go look for Yuugi and the Sue who's after him." He smirked. Cicero nodded. "Sounds good. We'll meet up before class." She said, hands in her pockets. Defiance gave a quick salute and turned to go, the two females following behind him.

"Guess it's just us." Cicero sighed, leaning against a locker.

"You're in the way." Came a rather deep voice.

"Well, well…" the agent smirked, pulling away from said locker.

The agents turned to see the sour scowl on Seto Kaiba's face as he approached his locker. "Well, you're looking pretty under the weather today." Raiha chuckled. "Bad morning?" Dri asked, with the smallest hint of a taunting smile. "Don't tell me… glomped by a female…?" Cicero smirked, arms folding as she leaned against yet another locker.

The glare in Seto's eyes told her she'd hit the nail on the head.

The CEO took a few books and made his way off, seemingly ignoring the two. "Hey, don't go… We're in the same class!" Cicero called, coming up behind him and slapping his back most casually. Azure eyes narrowed icily at her and plucked said hand from his back. "Do that again and I'll have you issued a restraining order." Seto growled and made his way off.

Surprisingly, Cicero looked pretty smug as he walked away.

Raiha cocked her head to the side, wondering what the heck her senior officer was planning. "You didn't do that just to piss him off again, didja?" she asked, blinking. Cicero shook her head, pulling her cellphone from her pocket.

"Tracking device." She grinned.

_On the other side of the hallway_

_0652H_

Defiance battled against the instinct that burned in him. It was too hard, too hard indeed. Already, he could feel female eyes on him, hear women squealing as he passed. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, he sought to regain control over that internal tendency to just… flirt.

Made easy when his cheek stung from a slap.

The teen turned to see a very irate Nami glaring at him. "We have a job to do, Defiance Craven and we don't have time to fool around!" she warned. Defiance merely smiled (albeit nervously) and placed his hands in his pockets, turning to go. Pulling his shades off, the teen stared off into the corridor. "We're too late…" he groaned, pointing ahead. There before them was a familiar blonde figure already attached to the arm of someone they couldn't see properly.

"No way…" Kairen groaned.

Yuugi leaned against Alicia with the happiest smile as he saw the agents approach. "Gmorning guys!" he called happily, hand waving them over. Things didn't look good. For the life of him, the boy looked absolutely…

Smitten.

-END OF CHAPTER THREE-

* * *

(1) I wasn't really sure when class starts for Yuugi-tachi so I decided to base it on my own school time.

(2) It's uncanny but Ootogi can be mistaken for Defiance and Rebellion's missing triplet. Check out my DevArt account if you wanna see why. (I plug. So sue meh.)

Anyway, so far, so flop.  
As long as people review, I'll update.  
Anyone who wants in, leave your character's name and personality in the reviews.  
Just one.  
Liked it? Loved it?  
Loathed it?  
Review!


End file.
